


Counting Chickens

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Egg Laying, Fainting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: After all the hours Kylo has put into his new job, he is in desperate need of a break. Luckily Hux has the perfect gift to his newly promoted boyfriend. Sadly, like all events the two partake in, this one romantic getaway does not go according to plan either.





	Counting Chickens

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to thank the KBB chat for this. Them and this crazy [pic ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c2f19882d40955687846595d9adedbe0/tumblr_ojujaadUSb1sovrhno1_540.png) that started it all:  
> It's one of the kinks I always love to read but never managed to write. Well, until now.

It had taken him weeks to prepare for this moment. He memorized Kylo’s schedule for the past week, making sure he wasn’t caught unawares by his boyfriend’s seemingly sudden appearances in the apartment.

He kept Kylo in the dark. Discreetly hiding all the ingredients in the back of the fridge, so far away from the beer Kylo would never find them unless he was searching for them. He made small cash transactions for these purchases, so tiny Kylo would never suspect what he was purchasing. 

He needed 2 hours to prepare himself. The first 30 minutes were on his bed, carefully stretching himself out with multiple dildos and copious amounts of lube. A 5 minute break for a bit water and rest to regain his energy. 

Then the fun part. 

Using the new dildo he saw on the internet, he eased it into his stretched hole. Lube dripped out of it. He used this thing twice, just to test it out. This would be the first time he would use it and all of its glorious features to the max. He slid a couple of the homemade gelatin eggs into the base, gently massaging them up to the tip. 

He nearly jumped out of the bed when the first one popped in. He felt it shoot up like a bullet, lodging itself somewhere deep in his innards. He took a moment to pull himself together, his fingers gradually unclenched from the sheets with the time. After a minute of heavy breathing, he reached for the container of gelatin and grabbed another egg. 

The second insertion made him swoon. It pushed the first one right into his tender spot. The same spot he’d been teasing to loosen himself up. 

The third caused a good amount of fluid to spurt from his head. His cock, bobbed between his legs, angry and red and begging to be touched. His arms ached and he fell onto his side, bending his knee for better access. 

He counted the eggs as they slipped into him. Four. His hands were weary from all the squeezing. Five. He deliberately made them smaller than instructed. The smaller they were, the quicker they were to dissolve. He didn’t have the face to face the doctors and nurses on staff at the local emergency room.

He had to stop there to massage his stomach to align the eggs better. There was a clear bump along his pelvis he couldn’t hide. He didn’t remember ever feeling this full in his life. He wanted nothing more than to bask in the sunlight on his bed, stomach filled and heavy with more gelatin than he could actively consume. He gave a few lazy wanks of his cock to relieve some pressure as his eyes fluttered shut. His phone beeped at an incoming text message. 

Kylo.

It was an effort to sit up, but he managed. Barely. He whimpered as the dildo sunk deeper in his bowels. 

“Just left work. Need dinner?”

He responded with an affirmative. That would give him…just about another hour. His hand dropped to his stomach, pressing down on the soft ridges at his fingertips. Then back at the dripping monster dildo between his legs. He reached for the container again.

Plenty of time.

~~~

When Kylo opened the door, he expected Hux to be waiting for him on the other side. Hux was as stickler for time and he didn’t like to be kept waiting. 

“Hux?” The kitchen was empty. So was the living room. He knew Hux was around, his paperwork spread all over the coffee table. A half touched mug of coffee sitting on its coaster near the edge. 

“Bedroom.” Hux’s sleepy voice reached him. Kylo dropped the takeout boxes on the dining table and made his way to their shared bedroom. 

“Hux, I brought dinner. You hungry—what the fuck?” He stopped short, the scene hitting him like a brick wall. 

Hux was sprawled naked across their bed, flat stomach bulging, cock leaking obscenely down his thighs. His hair was in disarray, like he ran his fingers through it over and over again. His skin flushed bright red, enough he could almost feel the heat of the room reaching his own arms. 

“Kylo.” Hux murmured. His voice strained. He raised himself up on his knees, stretching out his back like a prized feline. Kylo’s eyes went straight for his pert ass. Juices leaked out of his puffy hole, glistening in the sunlight from the window. Lube smeared over his thighs like oil, more so now that Hux reached back and spread his cheeks for him. 

“Please, Kylo. Help me. You’re my only hope.” 

Kylo only managed to read the words, ‘Squeeze me for Egg’, before his eyes rolled into his head. 

~~~

“Kylo?” He called when his boyfriend didn’t answer. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Kylo’s eyes close and his knees give out.

“Kylo!” He managed to catch him before he gave his head a nasty bump. Panic coursed through his blood as he ran clammy hands over his face. “Oh fuck!” He pressed his fingers against his neck, struggling to find a pulse. 

It was there. Steadily pounding away. Kylo’s breath warm against his face when he leaned over him.

“Oh. Good.” Hux allowed himself a sigh of relief. He lowered him carefully on the ground, gently brushing his hair out of his face. 

It was when he tried to kiss his forehead when he felt something give way inside. Like an ill timed bowel movement. On instinct, he clamped down, holding his contents in. 

Crap. 

Anger rippled through him next as a round of cramps pulsed through him. He was left a panting, whimpering mess by Kylo’s side. 

“Kylo!” He straddled Kylo’s enormous chest, shuddering when he felt the first of the eggs slide closer to his entrance as he spread his legs too quickly. He wanted nothing more than to bear down, but his stubbornness held him back. Despite his best efforts, some of the lube dribbled out and wet Kylo’s work shirt. Hux made a mental note to wash it later. He leaned forward and slapped his hand across his face. “Kylo, get up!”

Kylo groaned weakly, slowly rousing from unconsciousness. The egg slipped lower. He whined as his sphincter stretched out. He had a seconds before he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He swatted him again, accidentally putting a bit more urgency in his strike than necessary. 

“Fuck.” He gasped as the first egg suddenly slipped free of him. It bounced over Kylo’s chest before hitting onto the floor with a sickening splat of hot liquid. He clamped down before the second slipped as well. He could feel the rest of them, a chain reaction of gravity working against him as they slid their way down. 

“Hux?” Kylo blinked his eyes blearily. He looked confused. He tried rising up, but stopped short at Hux’s weight on his chest. “How did I get on the ground?”

“You stupid fool.” Hux managed through a slight gasp. The eggs were slipping further down. Soon it would reach the point of no return. Fuck, he should’ve used a plug. Why didn’t he use a plug?

“Hux is that an egg?” His eyes bulged as he noticed the one that got away.

“Yes. Yes it is you absolute prick. I got everything ready for you, you worthless twat.” He paused to pant heavily. He didn’t want to think how desperate he sounded. All he wanted Kylo to do a little bit of role-play for him— maybe was spread his thighs with those massive hands of his—and he yet he couldn’t even trust him to do that. “I did all of this for you because you were so busy with your new job. And then you come home and faint like some inexperienced virgin right into my arms.”

“Are those all…eggs?” Kylo reached out to his stretched stomach. Hux smacked his arm away. 

“No!” He crawled forward, pressing his shins down so his arms were pinned to the floor. “You are an absolute waste of space. You don’t even deserve to touch me.”

“Fuck, Hux. That’s hot.” Kylo was trying to get back on his good side. Or maybe he was trying to free his arms. Hux didn’t care. His cock bobbed in front of his face like some dangerous weapon. Suddenly, he didn’t care if he accidentally shot come up his nose. He actually wondered if it would hurt. He’d been teasing himself for a couple hours, his balls tight against his body, cock weeping over Kylo’s neck. 

Then he got an idea. A nasty idea. A positively, reckless, horrid idea filled with mouthwatering revenge. 

“You get to watch.” He tried to sneer, but his mouth quickly fell open as the second egg started its final trek downwards. He fell on all fours, mouth hot against Kylo’s forehead as it traveled through him. 

“Fuck.” He whimpered as it stretched him. He imagined the egg, a glittering green gem, peeking out from his well fucked hole. Then every so slowly, unfurling his entrance like a blooming flower. He drooled over the delicious drag as it passed through his tight ring of muscle. “Kylo. Fuck. It’s coming.” He let out a wordless moan as it slipped and fell onto Kylo’s exposed stomach with another vulgar splat. 

“How many did you put in?” Kylo whispered. He could not take his eyes off the egg drying on his skin. Hux collapsed over him, squishing the egg between them. The third egg was coming, albeit slower in this position. He felt a slight bulge brushing up against his entrance. He couldn’t stop himself from rubbing up against it. 

“Nine. Ren.” He sighed. He pushed himself up reluctantly to gaze down at his face. He ran a hand over his stomach. It still bulged. He was so full. He wanted release so badly. He put on what he hoped was a teary expression. “Nine eggs were forced into me. I begged for them to stop. I begged for you.” 

He paused to wipe a fake tear from his eye. For dramatic effect. He was nothing if not effective. 

“Hux—“ He loved the way Kylo was gazing at him, eyes darkened with lust. All he had to do was keep him there. 

“I’m so full, Kylo. I don’t know if I can take this anymore.” He pressed his fingers over his stomach and pressed down till his knuckles paled. That was a mistake. He gasped as the eggs jostled down faster, a stream of hot lube shot out beneath him. “Please help, Kylo. Please. It feels so…good.” 

He fell on his back, giving his cock rapid tugs as he writhed in pleasure. With his legs bent, he gave Kylo an unobstructed view of what was to come. Then he bore down as the next egg slid closer. He heard Kylo gasp as it spread him. 

Hux nearly came right then and there when the egg popped out of him. But he squeezed his cock so tightly he screamed in agony. 

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped when he saw Kylo reach for him. Then he licked his lips and swallowed, continuing in a sultry voice, “It could be…dangerous. Please, Kylo, I just want this to be over.” 

Kylo sighed in annoyance, but dropped his hand all the same. Hux smirked as he felt his erection stiffening beneath his slacks. 

“Bend your legs, Ren. I want to lean against them.”  
~~~

If Hux had thought that inserting the eggs was pleasure enough, he was not expecting the mind blowing process of expelling them. While he accidentally let the first 2 pass, he was not letting the opportunity pass by him for the next ones. 

He gave Kylo quite a spectacle. Legs in the air, moaning and writhing in ecstasy as the eggs slipped from him. The fifth egg triggered his orgasm and a stream of come splattered across Kylo’s chest. He pumped himself dry, several eggs popping out of him in a trio. He flopped heavily against Kylo’s thighs, feeling the final egg slipping into place. This one he had to make good. 

“Don’t move.” He said, roleplay forgotten as he turned to brace himself on Kylo’s spread knees. 

He rested his head next to Kylo’s bulge, teasing it through the damp fabric. His efforts were rewarded as it stiffened even more. Hot hands fell upon his cheeks, kneading them together. He moaned wordlessly into his crotch as a finger traced his muscular ring. 

Kylo should be able to catch a glimpse of the egg as he pushed. His large hands stretched his skin thin. 

“Oh. Ah—Kylo!” He whimpered as he spread his knees further apart, intensifying the sensation. The egg was pulling him apart at the seams, it felt like his hole was going to snap in two. His legs collapsed beneath him in a shaking mess. Kylo was the only think holding him up now. 

“It’s coming, Kylo. I can’t—ah—I can’t—” His words devolved into a gasps as the final egg made its appearance. It was larger than he remembered and clearly not as lubed up coming out as it was going in. So when it finally vacated his bowels he was a crying mess on the floor. 

The warm hands holding him up left and he collapsed in a sweaty heap of jelly like limbs. He managed a small laugh as his fingers oozed through the leftover lube leeching through the carpet. He tried squeezing an egg, but the darn thing popped out of his hand and he was too weak to follow it. 

“Hux.” Warm arms lifted him and dragged him close. Kylo’s tickled his cheek. He heard the familiar sound of a zipper as Kylo released his cock from its confines. He wrapped his fingers loosely around it, stroking him lazily. “Hux that was hot.”

“Such a big boy.” He said. He ran his thumbnail over his slit, smearing his head with precome. “You can wait until after dinner, right?”

“Hux.” Kylo widened his eyes. “Hux, please. I need—” He silenced him with a kiss on the lips. His fingers slid lower until he was cradling his balls in his palm. He squeezed suddenly, causing Kylo to cry out in pain. Then he kissed his forehead, crooning,

“Shh. It would be tragic if I fainted wouldn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my KBB friends who helped [ darktenshi17 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17). Hopefully people were satisfied with my effort.


End file.
